Royal Pain, Responsibilities, Duties and Commitments
by Slew28
Summary: Stella had just been informed by her parents that they have chosen a husband for her and will announce and introduced him to the kingdom on the night of her Birthday Ball. Though Stella and her friends tried to convinced her parents that what she and Brandon have is True Love, the King and Queen of Solaria refused to acknowledge this. Who did they choose? Read & you'll find out..


Royal Pain, Duty and Commitment

**Chapter 1 Princess Stella**

Being the princess of the magical dimension strongest, brightest and wealthiest planet is great. Many girls dream of being a princess living in a castle, wearing gowns and tiaras and finding their prince charming but there is more to being a princess than it's cracked up to be. There are duties, commitments, expectations etc. that goes/comes with the job. If you don't believe me then asked Princess Stella of Solaria, the fairy of the Sun, Moon and Stars. Princess Stella had always enjoyed her live as a princess until her parents King Radius and Queen Luna got a divorce a year prior to this story, and when she met the love of her life squire Brandon of Eraklyon. As a princess it's your duty to marrying someone of royalty or nobility blood chosen by your parents and rule your kingdom together as king and queen. But in Stella's case she fell in love with Prince Sky of Eraklyon squire; a mere peasant.

Princess Stella is a ray of sunshine no pun intended. She knows how to lift anyone's mood especially her friends the Winx Club when they're down. She loves going shopping which was a defense mechanism she used to get over her parents constant bickering and divorce. One could even say she's as spoiled as they come but what do you expect when you're a daddy's girl and the only heir to the wealthiest realm in the magical dimension. Though she is usually proud and self-centered, she not just care for herself but also her friends. She will stick up for her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Stella isn't always seen wearing a smile on her face, but she does crack jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed; Stella has a cheerful and optimistic personality.

**Chapter 2 Winx and specialists**

Princess Stella have 5 best friends and together they are the Winx Club, the strongest and most powerful fairies in the magical dimension. Her best friend Princess Bloom of Sparks is the keeper of the Dragon Flame, which was consider the strongest power of all. Other members includes Flora of Linphea the fairy of nature, Princess Musa of Melody the fairy of Music and Sound, Tecna of Zenith the fairy of Technology and Princess Layla of Andros the fairy of Waves. All fairies from Alfea College, the best fairy school in the magical dimension.

Then we have their boyfriends from Red Fountain School for Heroes and Bravery called, the Specialists. Brandon of Eraklyon the strongest of the team and Stella's boyfriend, Prince Sky of Eraklyon, the leader of the team and Bloom's boyfriend, Riven the lone wolf of the team, most athletic and Musa's boyfriend, Timmy of Tatiana the brain of the team and Tecna's boyfriend, Helia of Linphea the pacifist of the team, headmaster Saladin of Red Fountain nephew and Flora's boyfriend and last but not least Nuba, a noble of Andros the wizard of the team and Layla's fiancé. All the Winx have found their true love.

**Chapter 3 Missing You**

It was the middle of the girls' junior year at Alfea and the boys' senior year at Red Fountain. After a long week of tests and mission, it was finally the weekend and the boys had decided to take the girls out on a group date to Magix.

_"Guys, do you think the girls would be up for a group date tomorrow?" Brandon asked. They were sitting in their common room after a long week of training and rescue missions. _

_"I sure hope so I haven't seen my Flower in over a week and I missed her," replied Helia._

_"I know what you mean man, I miss my cupcake too," added Brandon._

_"How about we call them and asked them before this turns into a mushy fest," Riven suggested annoyed with the lovey dovey commitments._

_"Riven's right let's call the girl and see if they are available or maybe we could go visit them. We still have 2 hours 25 minutes and 45.2 seconds until curfew," Timmy said looking at his watch._

_"I say we go Alfea the sooner I see Bloom the better," Sky said getting up from his seat._

_"Ok, then I'll Stella to let her know we're on our way," Brandon pulled out his cell phone._

**On the Phone**

_**Stella: Hi, hunny bunny.**_

_**Brandon: Hey cupcake we're on our way to Alfea be there in 10 minutes tell the others.**_

_**Stella: Ok, see you then**_

_**Brandon: Love you bye**_

_**Stella: Love you too bye. Both hung up.**_

_"Ok, the girls are waiting," Brandon informed the others._

_"Ok, let's go see the girls," said Nabu getting on his leva-bike before speeding off to Alfea with the others._

At Alfea

_"Stella, who were you talking to on the phone?" Bloom asked._

_"Brandon, he said the boys will be here in 10 minutes, so I'm going to get ready," Stella replied walking to her bedroom._

_"We all need to get ready," Musa commented._

_"Yea, we've been sitting here in our robes for the past hour 25 minutes and 5.9 seconds," Tecna said looking at her PDA. All the girls burst into laughter._

_"W-what did I say?" Tecna asked confused._

_"Oh, Tecna," Layla said resting her arm on the technology fairy shoulder leaving her more confused._

_"Don't worry Tec you didn't say anything, sweetie," Flora told her before making her way into her room with Bloom on her heel._

**Chapter 4 What's Wrong?**

10 Minutes Later

Knock, knock, knock

_"I'll get it," said flora walking from her room._

_"Hey Helia," she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "Come on in guys the girls will be out in a second," she said closing the door._

_"Flora, my Flower how much I've missed you. I wrote you a new poem," Helia said leading her to the couch. _

_"Oh, Helia, that's so sweet of you," she replied. _

_"Hey Riven," Musa said walking from her room with Tecna._

_"Musa," was all he said in return tapping the seat next to him for her to sit._

_"He-hey Tecna" Timmy waves nervously._

_"Hello Timmy," she replied making her way next to him on the loft. _

_"I've been working on a new update for my PDA this morn-" she started but was interrupted by a kiss on the lips._

_"Let's not talk about technology tonight, but us," Timmy told her after they broke apart._

_"Way to go Timister, I see someone's been talking lesson from lover boy and Schnookums over there," Riven teased pointing at Sky and Brandon._

"_Leave Timmy alone Riven," Nabu instructed as Musa elbow him in the ribcage._

_"Yea, at least he's trying to be more romantic, I don't see you making any effort to change," Musa added._

_"Speaking of romance, where's Bloom and Stella?" Layla asked exiting her room and making her way over to Nabu already open arms._

_"Bloom's in the room talking to her earth parents, they called just before you guys got here," Flora informed the group._

_"But where is Stella?" Brandon asked, crossing his arms before making his way to her door and knock._

He heard nothing on the other side of the door. He looked back to his friends before opening the door, he walked in to find his girlfriend face down in bed.

_"STELLA!" he cried racing to her side leaving Bloom who just walked out her room and the others on high alert. _

_"Where? What's wrong with Stella? Asked Bloom making her way to her best friend door with the others._

_"Stella?" called a concern Brandon as he reached her bedside he heard sniffles. "Stella, Stella it's me Brandon." He continued sitting next to the beautiful blond on her king side bed._

_"Oh, Brandon, I don't know what to do?" She said hugging her boyfriend and crying her eyes out._

_"Stella, what's wrong talk to me?" He said concern and worry full in his eyes and voices._

_"I'm so sorry Brandon, I'm so sorry," she continued. _

_"Sorry for what Stella you didn't do anything to be sorry for?" he asked confused. Then whispered to the girls for help to figure why she's sorry. Bloom being her best friend mouthed an 'I don't know' before he turned back his attention to his weeping girlfriend._

_"Brandon, I sorry but we have to br-brr-break up," she said._

_"What? Why? What?" was all he could say as his arms drop to his side the words from his girlfriend mouth left him paralyzed._

_"M-m-my pa-parents found a hus-husband for me to marrying saying it's almost time for me to rule the kingdom and need to be married," she explained sobbing more. Just then Layla rushed to her side trying to comfort her knowing exactly how she felt because that's how she and Nabu came to be._

**Chapter 5 Perfect Couple**

"_Don't worry Stella, it won't be that bad look at me and Nabu," she said rubbing her friends back._

_"Not bad, not bad-" Bloom erupted before being cut off by Musa._

"_Layla, Nabu is the love of your live now but before him you were single and wasn't looking. Stella already have Brandon. Brandon, means everything to her, he's the reason for her being. He's the love of her life, her true love, her soul mate, her other half." Musa said look back and forth between her weeping friend and the paralyzed boy next to her. "Stella and Brandon was made for each other, they are the perfect couple. How would you feel if your parents were to reconsider your marriage to Nabu for someone else?" She continued. _

_"I-I-I," Layla shuddered. _

_"Exactly." Musa finished._

_"Musa is right Stella and Brandon were made for each other, they've been together for three years now longer than the rest of us. We have to do something," Flora said holding on to Helia tighter. _

"_Yea, we have to do something for Stella and Brandon as much as I hate to admitted it or perfect for each other. They are the perfect example for a living fairytale in those earth's books," Riven added. Surprising everyone in the room they all turned around to look at him. Even Stella looked up and Brandon for the first time since hearing the new turned to look at him._

_"What?" he asked in his non caring mood that we all grew to love._

_"Riven, who knew you could be so-so, romantic and warm?" Musa asked walking over to her boyfriend standing in Stella's doorway. When she got there he tip her over and kiss her with all the passionate he would mustered. _

_"Woah!" was all Musa and the others could say after they broke apart._

_"Now, what do you say we get cupcake and scknookum back together and stop this so called arranged marriage?" Riven said catching his breath._

**Chapter 6 Riven's Truth**

The entire room was still in shock until Stella said something.

_"Riven, why are you doing this for me of all people, you hate me and Brandon isn't your favorite person in the world either? She asked the stubborn specialist._

_"Well, it's like I said before you guys are the perfect couple, plus you are like the sister I never had. You guys are all like the siblings and family I wanted but never had. Growing up on the streets wasn't easy. I didn't have anybody and now I have 10 best friends that would do anything for me and a beautiful girlfriend who loves me with all her heart. I didn't/never had that until I met all of you. Stella and Brandon watching your love for each other wanted me to be a better boyfriend for Musa and I'll be damn if I'm going to let someone take that away from you two. Nope, not while there's an ounce of breath in my body." Riven explained._

The room was once again in shock this was the first time Riven had open up to them even Musa. Stella got up from her sobbing and hugged him, then Brandon and the entire group. Usually he would avoid their group hugs, but he didn't this time he welcomed the feeling of love, friendship, family and warmth.

_"Ok, thanks to Riven I now have the courage to stand up for our love and I won't stop until Brandon is by my side forever. Even if I have to renounce my throne as the Crown Princess of Solaria." Stella said breaking the hug after about five minutes. _

_"Stella, I love you more than life itself, you are the light of my life, the only girl for me but I refuse to let you renounce your throne for me but I will help you fight for our love." Brandon said tears welled in his eyes. _

_"Ok, a week from now is my birthday and like always my parents are doing to throw me a huge ball. Brandon we're going to use this opportunity to charm my parents, so I want you and the others to show them how much in love we are. And, remember this is going to be the first time you'll meet them officially both of them together." Stella explained._

For the next few days the gang made plan on how to keep Stella and Brandon together forever. The invitations for the princess birthday ball had all been sent and everyone got their outfits and present for Stella. They were all set and ready for operation KSBTF (Keeping Stella and Brandon Together Forever).

**Chapter 7 Final Plans**

1 week later

It was the day before the biggest party of the year, Princess Stella Birthday Ball and the Winx Club and Specialists were making their finalizing their plan to save Stella's and Brandon's love in the girl's common room.

_"Ok, so everyone knows what to do tomorrow?" Asked Stella._

_"Yes." Everyone replied in unison. _

_"We are so ready to do this, let's go save true love." Timmy jump up with excitement in his voice._

_"Wow, Timmy, who would have thought you'd be excited about something other than Tecna or technology?" Asked Musa causing both Timmy and Tecna to blush and the entire group laugh._

_"Now, we know what to do, Bloom and I will be leaving for Solaria soon so we need to get ready. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Stella said getting up from the circle on the floor kissing Brandon on the cheek and walk to her bedroom. _

_"Bye Sky, bye guys see you tomorrow. I'm so excited." Bloom said also walking to her bedroom. _

"_Ok, guys what are we going to do now we still have an entire day until the ball?" Riven asked letting go of Musa's waist and helping her to her feet._

_"We have 27 hours 45 minutes and 55.6 seconds to be exact." Tecna and Timmy informed them and the entire room burst into a fit of laughter leaving them both confused._

_"What did I say?" They asked in unison looking at each other and shudder their shoulders._

_"How about we head to Magix and have some fun then we could get dinner before coming back," Nabu suggested._

_"That sounds great Nabu let's go," Layla replied grabbing his hands. _

"_Wait, wait we have to get ready," Musa stop her friends. _

"_Oh No! My girlfriend is turning into Stella," Riven joked causing again fit of laughter to erupt. _

_"Musa is right how about we head back to Red Fountain to freshen up and meet you girls back here in half an hour," Sky suggested._

_"Sounds great," everyone replied._

_"Ok, I'll use my staff it'll be much faster than our bikes. See you later my love." said Nabu before disappearing with the rest of the Specialists with a purple light._

"_Let's go get Stella's advice on what to wear before she leaves to Solaria," suggested Tecna._

_"Tec, you are a genius," Musa said hugging her best friend heading to Stella's room._

_"I know," replied Tecna._

**Stella's Bedroom**

Knock, knock, knock

_"Stella, sweetie, we need your help," called Flora. _

_"Come on in girls," she replied from the other side of the door. "So how may I help you?"_

_"Well, we're going on a date with the boys and we need your help picking our outfits," explained Layla. _

_"You came to the right place go on pick whatever you want. My closet, your closet," Stella gestured the girls to her walk-in closet. _

She had the biggest closest in the entire school whenever they are going out with the boys they almost always go shopping in Stella's closet. It's like a fashion Boutique courtesy of Stella.

_"Thanks Stella, we knew we could count on you, you're the best," Tecna thanked her with a hug._

_"No problem girls, that's what friends are for." she hugged her back. "Now, do y'all need help with anything else?"_

"_Well, we need your help finding the perfect outfit," replied Musa._

"_Ok, then let's get to it," she said walking into her closet._

**Chapter 8 Getting Ready**

She spend the next 20 minutes finding outfits and shoes suitable for each girls then doing their hair and makeups with Bloom's help.

Flora was wearing a thigh length rose pink sun dress with floral prints and green and pink wedges. Her hair was down in light curls with pink and green flower, she wore her silver rose necklace Helia gave her for their 2nd anniversary.

Musa wore a red rocker skirt with pink and white tank top and a red leather jacket. Her hair was straighten and held back with a red headband with music notes and red and black wedges with pink and red jewelry including her g-clef necklace Riven gave her for her birthday last month.

Tecna wore a purple schoolgirl skirt with frills and a green with purple one shoulder blouse with purple bootie and green knee high socks. Her hair was in its enchanix length but in light curls with silver geometric shapes accessories and her necklace and bracelets Timmy gave her for their 2 years anniversary.

Layla wore a short turquoise off the shoulder dress with frills on the shoulder and the skirt with green belt on her hip. She had turquoise wedges and green legwarmers, her hair was in two ponytails. She wore her engagement ring and the raindrop necklace Nabu gave her the night he proposed.

_"You girls look amazing if I do say so myself," Stella boasted after finished with Layla. _

_"Stella's right you girl look breath taking, the boys are going to be speechless when they see you," Bloom continued. _

_"Thanks to you and Stella that is," Flora hugged her redhead friend. _

_"No, that was all Stella, I just held and past things," Bloom said, pointing at the exhausted blond fairy. _

**Red Fountain**

_"Aren't you guys ready yet we only have like 10 minutes to get to Alfea?" Asked an impatient Riven. _

"_Relax Riven, we're going to use my staff to teleport us which will only take like 2 seconds plus everyone's here but Sky and of course Brandon," Nabu tried to calm his best friend._

_"Ready," Brandon and Sky said coming from their room._

_"About time you got here what took you guys so long?" Riven asked. _

_"Well, unlike you some people actually care about their looks," Sky and Brandon replied checking themselves._

_"We have to impress the ladies," Brandon added smiling with Sky._

_"Guys, Bloom and Stella won't be going with us remember, they are going to Solaria to check on everything," Timmy reminded his Eraklyon friends._

_"Guys, we have to go meet the girls I don't want to miss a second away from my Flower," Helia said checking his watch._

"_Come on let's go," Nabu said holding out his staff and in a purple light they were gone. _

All the guys wore button down shirts in their respective colors with jeans and sneakers to match and their coats or jackets. They also had their weapons in case of an emergency.

**Chapter 9 Date Night**

The purple light dropped the boys at the Winx door and Nabu knocked. The girls were still in Stella's room when they heard the knock on the door.

_"I'll get it," Bloom said walking away. "I'll bet it's the boys."_

_"Perfect timing," Stella added. _

Bloom open the door to see 6 handsome specialists standing in front of her but her eyes were glued on the blond prince of Eraklyon.

_"Hi guys, come on in the girls will me out in a few," she said holding the door. _

The guys came in and sat in the common room waiting for the girl as Bloom and Sky kissed. About a minute later Stella's room door opened and 4 beautiful girls walked out leaving their boyfriends speechless and in a trances with their mouths hang open.

_"Guys, close your mouths or you'll catch flies," Stella joked stepping from her room behind the girls over to Brandon. _

"_Cupcake!" Brandon called. _Breaking the trances on the guys and each of them walked over to their girlfriends.

_"Layla, my love you look radiant," Nabu said, taking her hands and pulling her into a passionate kiss. _

_"Flora, you are like a flower on the first day of spring," Helia compliment._

_"Thank Helia," Flora hugged him._

_"Tec-Tecna you look 100% amazing no 100% stunning," Timmy said blushing._

_"Thanks Timmy," Tecna blushed as he kiss her cheek._

_"Muse you, you," Riven started but lost his words._

_"I what Riven?" Musa asked. _

_"Well, I don't know what to say words can't described how amazing you look," he replied. _

"_Oh, thanks Riven," Musa blushed. _

_"If you guys think they are stunning now just wait until tomorrow at the Ball," Stella said laughing._

_"So, are you coming with us cupcake?" Brandon asked. _

_"I'm sorry schnookums, but Bloom and I have to get to Solaria to oversee things and get started on my beauty treatment," she replied kissing his cheek._

_"Why can't you girls go tomorrow or after we get back from our date?" Sky asked, holding on to Bloom's waist._

_"As tempting as that sound we have to leave tonight my parents ordered, they don't agree on much and when they do it's usually final," Stella replied as Brandon pulls her onto his lap and starts kissing her neck. _

_"You guys go on and have a wonderful time for us too. Make it a date to remember and please keep an eye on my Sky, don't let anything happen to him for my sake," Bloom said hugging Sky goodbye._

_"And take care of my schnookums or our plan would be for nothing," Stella added giving Brandon one last kiss before getting up. But he pulls her back for a deep and soulful kiss that made the room warm and fuzzy causing everyone to start making out. _

"_Brandon what was that for?" Stella asked breathlessly. _

_"Just in case," was all he said in return._

_"Ok," she got up and grab Bloom. "It's time to go, we are expected in Solaria in 30 minutes and you guys have a date to get to," she continued. _

_"Bye Stella, bye Bloom," everyone said going in for a group hug even Riven before the two girls grab their bags and disappear with the sound of Stella's voice screaming 'Solaria' tossing her ring in the air which turned into a scepter then a flash of blinding yellow light._

_"So, who's ready for this date?" Musa asked. _

Everyone replied by grabbing their dates except Brandon and Sky and walked through the door. The date started with a stroll through Magix Park, then a concert in part arena, then to the dinner at one of the most romantic restaurant in Magix 'Cafe Amor'.

_"Guys, I'm just gonna grab something from the cafe down the street and head back to RF," Brandon said at the front of the restaurant. _

_"Me too," Sky added._

_"Why, I thought we were all on this date together?" Flora asked concern._

"_I know but without Stella here I'm not in the mood for a romantic dinner," he replied. _

"_Me neither but you guys should continue your date. Brandon and I will be fine, we'll just grab something at the cafe or deli down the street and head to RF," Sky said looking at this best friend._

_"Ok, if you guys are sure then we'll see you later, be careful we don't want Stella and Bloom to kill us," Nabu said before walking into the restaurant hand in hand with Layla. _

_"Bye guys," everyone said following Nabu and Layla._

**Chapter 10 Cafe Amor**

"_Good Evening, welcome to Cafe Amor, how may I assist you this evening," said the host. _

"_Table for 8 please," Layla said._

_"No, problem follow me this way please," he replied, leading them through the restaurant to the group seating area. "Here you go table for 8, your server shall be with you momentarily."_

_"Thank you," replied the group._

The menus were already on the table so everyone browse through it to figure out what they wanted to eat. Soon after a waitress came over to them.

_"Good evening, I'm Tatyana, and I'll be your server tonight. So, are you guys ready to order?" She asked taking out her little notepad. Everyone nodded yes. _

_"I'll have the Posole with Turkey and Heart-Shaped Chipotle Gorditas with a glass of water please," said Helia._

_"I'll have the Chicken with Prosciutto and Tomatoes over Polenta and grapefruit juice please," said Flora. _

_"I'll have the Pan-Seared Scallops on Linguine with cranberry juice please," said Timmy._

_"I'll have the Caramelized Scallops with wide rice noodles and sugar snap peas and grape juice please," Tecna said_

_"I'll have the Chicken Milanese with Spring Greens, fresh vegetables and lemon wedges with water and lemon please," Musa said._

_"I'll have the Roasted Lobster Tails side with Snow Peas and Cherry Tomatoes and Bitter Greens with Tarragon Vinaigrette and a coke please," Riven said._

_"I'll have the Seafood Risotto with a salad and bread with sprite please," Layla said._

_"And, I'll have the Rosemary Shrimp Scampi Skewers also with sprite please," Nabu said._

_"Is that all?" Tatyana asked. Everyone looked at each other before nodding yes. "Ok, I'll be back with your drink in a few and your food will be here momentarily," she walked away._

They sat and talk until their food arrived then ate and went for again in Magix Park to watch the stars.

Brandon and Sky when to the pizza shop down the street got their favorite pepperoni pizza and head back to RF where they played games and watch action movies until the other boys arrived from there date.

"_So are you nervous about tomorrow?" Sky asked._

"_What do you think?" Brandon asked in return._

**Chapter 11 Solaria**

Meanwhile, on Solaria Stella and Bloom were being treated to a day of beauty and relaxation from Stella's mom, Queen Luna. She took them from the most luxurious spa in the kingdom to the most luxurious nail salon. Everything was fabulous. Bloom not use to this treatment was speechless and anxious throughout the entire process. Stella used this time to try and persuade her mom about her true love Brandon, but was getting nowhere.

_"Bloom, it's not working my mom won't give up on this arrange marriage," Stella put her to the side._

_"Maybe you should try again," Bloom suggested. Stella nodded and when back beside her mom._

_"Mom, I'm sorry but I refuse to marry anyone but my schnookums. Why can't you and daddy see that Brandon means the world to me? Brandon and the Winx were the ones that was there for me when all you and dad did was fight and ignore me. Brandon was the one that saved me when Cassandra and Chimera put that hideous spell on me, he was the one that broke the spell because of True Love," she explained._

_"I'm sorry honey, but this is how it is, it's no longer in my hands you have to married in order to take the throne and your father and I found the perfect husband for you," Queen Luna said trying to hold her daughter hands. But Stella put away._

_"I'M GOING TO MARRY BRANDON, EVEN IF I HAVE TO RENOUNCE MY THRONE. HE THE ONE I LOVE AND I REFUSE TO MARRY SOME STRANGER FOR THE GOOD OF THE KINGDOM. WHAT ABOUT MY HAPPINESS, MOM? DOESN'T THAT COUNT FOR ANYTHING?" Stella shouted before storming off down the street._

_"Way to make your daughter feel happy, she loves Brandon, why can't you see that," Bloom said before running after Stella._

Queen Luna just stood there staring as her daughter race down the street and her best friend trying to catch up. "I'm sorry Stella, if only you could understand." She said to her as she walk in their direction.

"_Stella, Stella, wait up,' Bloom called._

"_I can't believe my parents are doing this to me. Bloom you're lucky the love of your life is a Prince, so you'll never have to go through this. Even if he wasn't you'd still be lucky and be able to married whomever you want because Daphne is the Crown Princess of Sparks," Stella said to her friend._

"_I'm so sorry Stel, but we still have tomorrow for operation KSBTF," Bloom tried to comfort her friend._

"_You're right B, let's hope things turn out for the better tomorrow," Stella said wiping her tears. _

Stella and Bloom continued with their conversation until they got back to th palace where Stella tried to convince her father. But, like with her mother she wasn't getting anywhere. 'So much for being a Daddy's Girl.' Stella thought to herself after failing to let her dad see her point.

"_Why can't I married Brandon, Daddy, you know I love him with all my heart?" Stella asked her dad._

"_Come on, Stella Belle, you know it's the King's duty to pick a suitable husband for the princess and I've found the perfect guy for you," King Radius replied._

"_DADDY." Stella shouted, "Weren't you listening to me the perfect guy for me is Brandon," Stella sobbed. _

"_I'm sorry Princess, but my decision is finally," her dad replied. "Why can't you understand that this is how it's supposed to be?" he asked._

"_Understand, understand, why can't you and mom understand that I lov-," Stella started but was interrupted._

"_ENOUGH!" King Radius shouted._

Stella was shock and afraid this was the first time her dad had ever raised his voice at her. She started crying again and rushed out of the throne room, up the stairs to her bedroom on the third floor. Stella went into her secret room in her oversized closet as new tears welled in her eyes.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Her phone rang, she check the caller Id and it was Flora so she rejected the call and curled up on the floor into a ball and cried some more.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Her phone went off again she searched for it on the floor, when she found it, she had 20 missed called and 30 messages from all her friends including Bloom. She must had felt asleep because it was 9 o clock at night. Her phone went off again, this time it was Brandon so she answered.

**On The Phone**

**Stella:** Hello

**Brandon:** Oh My God, Stella, you had me worried sick. What happened? Where were you? Why weren't you picking up? Where were you?

**Stella:** Brandon

**Brandon:** Don't ever scare me like that again

**Stella:** Brandon

**Brandon:** I was going out of my mind thinking something happened to you

**Stella:** Brandon

**Brandon:** I was about to come to Solaria with the gu-

**Stella:** BRANDON

**Brandon:** Yes Stella

**Stella: **Would you calm down and let me explain

**Brandon: **Oh, sorry I was just worried we all were even Riven.

**Stella: **Sorry, I worried you I felt asleep in my closet

**Brandon: **Oh, no wonder Bloom couldn't find you

**Stella: **Yes, I spent the entire day trying to convince my parents and got nowhere. Brandon my dad even shouted at me, he never did that before.

**Brandon: **I'm sorry Cupcake, maybe he's serious about this whole arranged marriage thing.

**Stella: **I don't care how serious he is I'm now going to married a complete strange.

**Brandon: **Stella, I don't want you to renounce your throne, it's your birth right.

**Stella: **Brandon, what are you saying?

**Brandon: **Cupcake, you know I love you right

**Stella: **Yes

**Brandon:** Well, it doesn't matter what happens tomorrow just know that I will always love you until my heart stops beating. I love you Stella.

**Stella: **I love you too, Schnookums.

**Brandon: **Now, go back to sleep on your bed, Bloom's looking for you and I'll see you tomorrow. Even if it's goodbye.

**Stella: **Ok. (**Sob) **I'll see you tomorrow. BRANDON?

**Brandon: **Yes Stella

**Stella: I Love You**

**Brandon: I Love You More, Princess. Goodnight. **

They hung up. Stella walked out her secret room into her bedroom to find Bloom sitting on her bed.

"Stella, Oh my God, where were you the entire palace is looking for you even your parents?" Bloom asked rushing over to blond friend and pulling her into a hug.

"I felt asleep in my closet," Stella replied.

"No, the maids and servants checked plus I checked that closet like three times myself," Bloom informed her letting go.

"Well, you didn't look properly because I was in there the entire time," Stella said walking into her bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower then go back to bed," she continued.

"I was hoping we could have a girl's night in just the two of us for a change, watching movies, eating junk until we asleep. But if you want to go to bed I understand," Bloom start making her way to the door.

"B, wait, you know I can't refuse girls night with my favorite redhead," Stella called after her friend.

"Really, I'll go get the snacks from the kitchen while you wash up," Bloom squealed.

**Chapter 12 Girls Night In **

After about half an hour Stella came out the bathroom in her silk orange pajama pant with pink hearts and a pink tank top, similar to that of Bloom only hers was blue. Bloom had already pick the movies and had a mountain of junk food on the floor next to the bed.

"_So, which movie did you get," Stella asked._

"_Our fab-five 'Sleepover, The Last Song, LOL, A Cinderella Story, Ever After and just in case our absolute fav The Notebook'," Bloom replied._

"_Ok, let's get this party started," Stella said jumping on the bed next to Bloom._

They started with 'Sleepover' and made their way through the end of Ever After eating as much junk food as their little bodies could take. Then they started watching 'The Notebook,' however, they both felt asleep halfway through the movie.

**Back At Alfea**

"_So, are you girls up for a girl's night in or are you too beat from our dates?" Musa asked._

"_Girls Night In," they all agreed in unison. _

"_OK, should we start with our usually fab-five or our second pack." Tecna asked going through the movies on the shelf. _

_Second pack," Flora replied as everyone nodded._

"_Ok, 'A Walk to Remember, The Perfect Man, 13 Going on 30, She All That, Ella Enchanted and just in case The Prince Bride,'" Tecna said picking out the movies._

"_Flora and I would go get the snack from the kitchen while you and Musa set up," Layla said grabbing Flora from the coach. _

"_Ok, hurry back," Musa called after her friends._

When Layla and Flora return everything was set up and ready to go. With the music and technology fairy in charge of setting up the girls common room was transform into a cinema.

"_I love girls' night in as much as I love girls' night out," Flora squealed making her way to the sofa with her arms pack with junk food. _

"_I know what you mean Flora," Layla said following Flora with her arms also pack with junk food__**  
**__"Which one should we watch first, girls?" Tecna asked._

"_How about we start with Ella Enchanted and make our way down to 'A Walk to Remember' than if weren't not too sleepy 'The Bride Princess.'" Musa suggested._

"_That sounds great we always start with 'A Walk to Remember' switching it up a bit will be great," Flora said nodding. _

The girl did at Musa suggested and walk the all five movies while stuffing their face with junk upon junk. They put in The Princess Bride but were all out sound asleep after the opening credits. They had a long day so no one could blame them.

**At Red Fountain**

After the guys came back from their dates, they joined Brandon and Sky in the common room and played videos games and watched action movies until they were all sound asleep like the girls. It wasn't until 2:45 am when Riven got up for a drink of water and saw where he and the others felt asleep. He quickly woke up each guys and led them to their rooms before going back to bed himself with hope of saving Brandon's and Stella's love tomorrow.

**Chapter 13 Morning of the Ball**

Stella and Bloom woke to the sound of the maids cleaning the junk off the floor.

"_Good Morning, Princesses and Happy Birthday to you Princess Stella," Selene the maid said picking up the Oreo bag off the floor. _

"_Morning, what time is it?" a sleepy Stella asked._

"_Its 6:30 am your highness," Nova another maid answered._

"_6:30, you've got to be kidding me. Why are you guys here so early, I need my beauty sleep?" asked an angry Stella. _

"_We're sorry your highness, but your parent demand the palace to be spotless inside outside for your ball tonight, your room included," Selene replied._

"_My parents, see Bloom I told you they don't care about m only the good of the kingdom," Stella said getting up and walking to her closet with her pillow. _

"_Stella, wait," Bloom called but it was too late she had already disappeared behind the closet door. _

"_Don't worry Princess Bloom of Sparks, the Princess will be alright when she get to her party as always," Selene informed Bloom. _

"_I doubt that Selene, this is one party Stella isn't looking forward to, her parents has finally pushed her over the edge," Bloom told the maid before making her way to the closet. _

She open the closet down and walked for about half an hour until she was at the back of the closet, but Stella was nowhere to be found. _'Where did she go, I know she came in here, I saw her with my own two eyes.' _Bloom thought to herself.

"_Stel, Stella, are you in here? Where are you?" Bloom called._

After about five minutes of calling Bloom finally heard Stella answered but could find where the voice was coming from nor did she see her blond hair friend.

"_Stella, where are you, I hear you but I can't see you?" she asked._

"_Bloom, I back here," Stella called. "Look behind my summer dresses there's secret door, just turn the invisible knob and you'll find me."_

Bloom did as she was told and walk back to the summer dresses, search for the door, find the knob, turned it and there laying down on an orange couch was her blond friend she spent the last 75 minutes searching for.

"_There you are, no wonder we couldn't find you yesterday. Stella you never told me you had a secret room in your closet," Bloom said making her way through the door._

"_Well, I've never told anyone not even Brandon, I made it when I was about 10 or 11 when my parents first started fighting. This is my getaway place so please keep it between me and you," Stella explained._

"_Your secret is safe with me," Bloom told her friend._

Bloom looked around in the secret room and it was bigger than her earth parent's entire house. She was left speechless. The room was like a house itself with all the necessities a teenager would need to survive. It was an almost replica of Stella's bedroom but smaller.

"_Wow, Stella this room is amazing," Bloom said still checking out the room._

"_You think so? I designed it myself, it changed a lot over the past few years just like my bedroom. The design kind of grow with me," Stella replied. _

"_Let's go on the bed and catch up on some beauty sleep," Bloom suggested._

"_No, I'm find right here but you can go if you want," Stella replied holding her stuffed dolphin Brandon won for her at the carnival last month. _

"_It's fine, I'll stay here on the couch with you, now scoot over," Bloom told her friend._

Stella did as she was told as Bloom went over to the bed and grabbed a pillow, the two best friends laid on the sofa, talked until they felt asleep. They were woke a few hours by the sound of their phones beeping from the side table their heads. Both girl pick up their phone and check the caller Id. Stella mouthed 'Brandon' to Bloom as she mouthed 'Flora' before answering it.

**Stella's Phone Call**

**Brandon: **Morning, Cupcake, how's my favorite princess doing today on her Birthday?

**Stella: **I better be your only princess and I doing great now that

**Brandon: **Hahaha, you are my only princess and my only girl, Cupcake.

**Stella: **Promise

**Brandon: **I cross my heart and hope to die

**Stella: **I Love You, Schnookums

**Brandon: **I Love You Too, Princess

**Stella: **So, what time are you and the others getting here?

**Brandon: **About 5:30 since the ball doesn't start until 6.

**Stella: **But, I thought you guys were going to get here earlier for operation KSBTF?

**Brandon: **You did? Wait a minute let me check with Riven and Timmy.

**Stella: **Ok

_**Bloom's Phone Call**_

**Bloom: **Hey, Flo, what's up?

**Flora: **Morning Sweetie, the girls and I was wondering what time we should be there?

**Bloom: **I don't know, aren't you guys supposed to be here early for operation KSBTF?

**Flora: **That's why we called because we weren't sure if we should come earlier or just before the ball start.

**Bloom: **Well, Stella is talking to the boys right now so I'll call you back as soon as they're finished.

**Flora: **Oh, how is she holding up?

**Bloom: **To be honest I don't know, she started her best to convince her parents yesterday but nothing changed.

**Flora: **Poor, Stella.

**Bloom: **Yea, her parents are really serious about this, her father shouted at her for the first time yesterday. She was really shaken up we thought she runaway, the entire palace staffs spend 5 hours searching for her.

**Flora: **Was she alright when you found her?

**Bloom: **We didn't find her she came back, it turned out she was in her closet the entire time. Have I told you that her closet is the size of the Alfea's entire courtyard?

**Flora: **Wow, that's a lot of clothes and shoes.

**Bloom: **Not to mention purses and jewelry, plus she have a separate closet for her tiaras and royal jewels.

**Flora: **Seriously?

_**Stella's Call Cont'd**_

**Brandon: **Stella?

**Stella: **I'm still here

**Brandon: **Great, Riven said we'll be there whenever you want us too.

**Stella: **Its 9:30 now how about you guys make it here for lunch in the next 3 to 4 hours

**Brandon: **Sounds great, we'll be there. Do you want us to call the girls or you will?

**Stella: **No, worries, Bloom's on the phone with Flora as we speak.

**Brandon: **Great, I'll let the guys know so we can start getting our stuffs together and prepare the ship. See you later, Cupcake, Love You.

**Stella: **Love you too, Hunny Bunny, Bye. (Phone hung up)

"_Bloom, I invited the gang to come for lunch so tell the girls to be ready for oick up in about 2.5 to 3 hours," Stella called._

"_Sure, I'll let them know," Bloom replied. _

_**Bloom's Call Cont'd**_

**Bloom: **Yes. Flo, Stella said that the guys will be coming in the next 2.5 to 3 hours to pick y'all up so be ready. She has invited you all for lunch so we could start on operation KSBTF.

**Flora: **Great, I'll tell the other we need to start packing and get our stuffs because we're all spending the night. I can't wait to see Stella's closet.

**Bloom: **Bye Flo, see you all in a few.

**Flora: **Bye B, see you later sweetie. (Phone hung up)

"_I totally forgot the guys are spending the night, we could have an after party just the 12 of us," Bloom said._

"_Sounds great, I'm in we could keep it in the secret garden. I bet Flora and Helia would love that," Stella smiled._

"_Good, to see you smiling again Stel," Bloom hugged her friend._

"_Well, I get to see my Schnookums in 4 hours, let's go get some breakfast I'm starving," Stella hugged her back._

"_Let's I'm starving too," Bloom replied. _

Both girls left the closet went to the bathroom to freshen up then made their way to the dining room.

**Chapter 14 Breakfast Table**

Arriving in the dining room Stella was shocked to see both her parents sitting down waiting for her. They haven't been in the dining room together since the night they told her about their divorce 3 years ago.

"_Good Morning Sweetie, Princess Bloom, nice of you two to finally join us," Queen Luna said._

"_Mother, Father," Stella said greeting her parents before sitting down._

"_Morning your majesties," Bloom bowed before sitting next to Stella on the opposite side of the Queen._

"_Stella Belle, no morning hug and kiss for your Father?" King Radius asked disappointed._

Stella just remained silent looking at her empty plate. Being the Daddy's Girl she was, she usually gives her dad a bear hug and kiss every morning before breakfast. However, today she wasn't being that she was still upset about the arranged marriage and the fact that he shouted at her yesterday. Selena, the kitchen maid came to share their breakfast and they all ate in silent until Stella spoke.

"_I've invited my friends for lunch so we'll be having 10 extra for lunch not including Bloom and myself," she informed her parents and the kitchen staffs._

"_That's great Sweetie, we finally get to meet all your wonderful friends officially," Queen Luna said._

"_Brandon, will be amongst those friends and he's still my boyfriend until I say 'I Do' so be nice or else I swear to God that I will renounce my throne and Solaria will be left with no heir," Stella explained to her parents._

"_Stella, I know you're upset, but don't insult us like that, we're still your parents. Besides, what kind of a host would we be if we didn't make our guests feel at home?" Queen Luna said._

"_Your mother's right what kind of a host would be? Stella Belle, I sorry about raising my voice yesterday, please forgive this old King," King Radius pleaded._

"_I'm sorry father but I can't at least not right now, but you'll always be my favorite old King," Stella replied. _

"_At least I'm still your favorite," he smiled. _

"_Oh, and prepare some guestrooms my friends will be staying the weekend," Stella informed the maid._

"_Yes, Princess, anything else," Eve asked._

"_Yes, there's going to be 12 teenagers here for the next 3 days, I need junk food and more junk food of all kinds. If you don't mind get some from Eraklyon, Melody, Zenith, Linphea and Magix, so they'll feel right at home," she replied._

"_Oh, Selene, if you don't mind prepare the secret garden for the after party," Stella whispered to her personal maid after calling her over from the group._

"_Yes Princess, I will," Selene replied smiling. _

After breakfast Stella and Bloom went for a walk in the garden and then Stella gave her another tour of the palace. It seems no matter how much time she has seen the palace she could never find her way around. She only know hers (yes bloom being Stella's best friend have her own room as Stella does in Bloom's palace) and Stella's room the master bedroom, the kitchen and dining room. It's was very easy to get lost in the Solaria palace because it is the biggest palace in the magical dimension. The tour went on for the next 2 hours until the girl's feet were tired.

"_Ok, that's enough touring for today. Bloom, do I have to take you on a tour everything you're here?" Stella asked._

"_I just can't get enough of your palace, it so much cooler not to mention bigger than mine and Sky's. Besides, I could never find my way around this place," Bloom replied. _

"_B, there's guards and maids everywhere just ask them when you get lost, they now the place better than anyone," Stella said sitting on a nearby sofa in the hallway. _

"_I know but I love you as my tour guide," Bloom joked._

"_Oh, look at the time we have less than an hour until the others get here, let's go get ready," Stella said._

"_Ok, I'll meet you in your room when I'm finish," Bloom said walking to her room. _

Bloom's room was down the hall from Stella's. Stella's room being one of the biggest in the palace next the master suite, ballroom, function room, and conference room took up almost half of the third floor. It was rumored that she had the biggest closet in the magical dimension, which is probably true being that she's the heir to the wealthiest kingdom.

**Chapter 15 Lunch with the King and Queen of Solaria **

After the girls showered and got dressed, Bloom met Stella in her room as she promised. A few moment after Bloom got there, there was a knock on the door and Selene walked in.

"_Princess, your friends are here," she said._

"_Thank you, Selene, you may send them up," Stella replied._

"_All of them your highness?" Selene asked._

"_Yes, Selene all of them," Stella replied annoyed at her question._

"_One moment," Selene said and walk away. _

**Downstairs**

"_The princess will see you in her room, it's the first door on your right on the third floor," Selene informed them._

"_Thank you, Selene," Brandon said before making his way to see the love of his life with the others on his trail. _

Brandon rushed up the stairs when he got to her door he knocked but instead of his Cupcake voice it was Bloom's voice he heard telling him to come in. He open the door only to be knocked over when Stella caught a glimpsed of him.

"_Schnookums," she called giving him a passionate kiss._

"_I see how much you missed me, Cupcake," he said when they came up for year._

_Stella was so busy kissing her Schnookums, she didn't notice her parents coming down the stairs._

"_Uhmmm…"_ King Radius cleared his throat. They both broke their second kiss and look up to see the king and queen staring at them unpleased. Stella crawled off Brandon as he shot up at the speed of lightening and helped her up before going greeting his girlfriend's parents.

"_G-good A-afternoon your m-majesties," he bow. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you both," he continued._

"_Rise, boy, what were you doing on the floor with my, Stella Belle," King Radius demanded._

"_I-I-I-I" Brandon stuttered._

"_Radius, stop scaring the boy," Queen Luna smiled at the King. "Hello, you must be Brandon, I'm Luna, Stella's mom. Stella have told us all about you and it's nice to finally meet you," she continued._

"_Yes I'm Brandon and Stella have told me all about you too," Brandon replied._

"_Mom, Dad these are my friends the Winx and the Specialists. And guys these are my parents King Radius and Queen Luna," Stella made the introduction._

"_It's a pleasure to finally meet all of you, Stella have talked highly of you all," Queen Luna said shaking each of their hands._

"_Now, which one of you id Riven?" King Radius asked._

Riven was frozen in his spot beside Musa as everyone turned to look at the magenta hair specialist. For the first time since the group have met Riven they had never seen him more scared than he was at this moment.

"_I-I-I a-am Sir," Riven stuttered._

"_Stella have told me all about you and how much of a pain you are to her. Now, what do you have to say for yourself, young man?" King Radius demanded the scared specialist. _

"_I-I-I do-" Riven started but was cut off my Stella._

"_Dad, you guys promised you'd be nice, now stop scaring my friend. How about we get started with lunch, I bet everyone is hungry," Stella said annoyed with her parents. "Guys you can go put your things in the rooms just follow Selene and will show you all to your rooms," she said calling Selene to assist her friends. _

Everyone went into their room and was amazed with what they saw, Solaria was truly the most beautiful kingdom in the magical dimension. After finally getting to see the palace and its surrounding they gang finally understand why Stella, is a beauty perfectionist. For one to grow up in a place like this beauty must be a number one propriety. Everyone got settled in and met up in the hallway for Selene to take them to the dining room. When they got there, all 10 of their faces were shock once more of the beauty and brightest of this place.

"_WOW!"_ was all they said as they make their way to the table.

Sitting in couples on both side. King Radius was at the head of the table as always with Queen Luna on his left with Layla, Nabu, Flora, Helia, Tecna and Timmy. One the right side was Stella, Brandon, Bloom, Sky, Musa and Riven.

"_So, Brandon, how long have you and my Stella have been dating?" King Radius said the nervous specialist._

"_Stella and I have been dating for 3 years now, Sir" Brandon said nervously. _

"_Do you love her?" Queen Luna asked._

"_Yea Mam, with every fiber of my being. Stella is the reason I get up every day with a smile on my face, she is the light of my life, she is my everything," Brandon replied more confident than ever._

"_Brandon, you do know that as a princess and the only heir to the Solaria throne that Stella have responsibilities, duties and commitments to the kingdom and well as its people?" King Radius asked again._

"_Yes Sir, I do and that is why I told her that I wouldn't let her renounced her throne or her responsibilities for a mere squire like me. I love her but I refuse to let her give up her birth right and her duties and commitment to the kingdom and its people," Brandon explained to the King._

"_You did? Why would you if you love her as you calmed?" Queen Luna and King Radius asked in unison._

"_Well, when I met Stella, I knew she was a princess and that one day she would take over the kingdom. I also knew the responsibilities, duties and commitments she had to fulfill from watching my best friend Prince Sky of Eraklyon who also is an only child and the heir to the Eraklyon throne. I knew the day would come when she have to married someone of royal or noble blood and take her rightful place as the Queen of her kingdom but I also dreaded because of the love I have for your daughter, the love of my life and the light of my way," Brandon explained again._

"_So, are you just going to give up after we announce the identity of her future husband tonight at the ball?" Queen Luna asked looking deeply into the brown hair specialist eyes._

"_I would never give up on Stella, she is the only girl for me I would just have to wait for our time. The time when I'd finally have her by my side, even if it's in the afterlife," Brandon replied looking into Stella's eyes. _

"_Oh, that's so sweet," the Winx and Specialists who were listening intensively finally spoke, as Stella kiss him on the cheek._

"_I Love you, Schnookums," she said pulling away._

"_I Love you more, Cupcake," he replied. _

Seeing and hearing everything Brandon had said the past hour the King and Queen glance at each other, then at the couple and back at each other before eating again. They excused themselves and walked away together back to the fourth floor of the palace where the master bedroom was.

"_Brandon, that was great you charmed the pant off of them," Stella said hugging her boyfriend._

"_It was nothing I just spoke from the heart," he replied._

"_Nothing, you almost had me believing and regretting my decision on this whole arranged marriage thing and I wasn't even the one that set it up," Sky told this best friend._

"_Brandon, those things you said about was so romantic, it was like from one of those earth's romance movie," Flora said kissing Helia's cheek._

"_I meant every word. I really love this woman, whenever I talk about her, see her, around her or even hear her name it's like I'm a new person. A person that's all warm and fuzzy, she brings that out in me and I love her for that and everything else," Brandon explained to his friends before pulling the princess into a long passionate kiss. _

**Chapter 16 Hours Leading Up to the Ball **

When the Winx and specialists left the dining room it was 1 pm leaving them 5 more hours until the biggest ball of the year. The gang wanted a tour of the palace and so Stella was given her second tour of the day. She showed them all that the palace had to offer and more from the many garden, wild and native animals, the second sun, all the moons, the aviary to the hall of the universe. The tour continued until about 3 pm when the guys left to go watch the guards trained and the girls when to Stella's room.

"_Stella, I want to see your closet it's rumored that it's the biggest in the magical dimension," Flora squealed with excitement._

"_Well, my dear friend Flora, today is your lucky day because I Stella, Princess of Solaria is willing to give you and the Winx a personal tour of the biggest closet in the magical universe," Stella told the fairy of nature. _

Stella walked over to her closet and open the door and gave her friend the hour tour of her starting with accessories all the way down to coats which she only used in vacation because it's always sunny in Solaria. After the tour the girls were exhausted so Stella took them back to her bedroom where they all laid to rest on her extra king size bed. The girls rest for the next 45 minutes until it was time to get ready for the ball. Each girls went back to their room to shower and grabbed their things so they could all get dress together in Stella's room. Her vanity was big enough for 10 people so the six of them had more than enough space to get ready.

Tecna was the first to get ready, followed by Layla, Musa, Flora, Bloom and then the birthday girl herself, Stella. When they finished it was 5:50 pm only 10 minutes to the ball and everyone was excited.

"_Oh My God, girls we are smoking," Stella squealed in excitement._

"_The guts are going to be speechless the entire night," Bloom added._

"_I feel sorry for poor Timmy he's always so nervous. When he sees you Tecna in that dress, he going to turn into a fool," Musa said resulting in a blushing Tecna. _

"_What about you Musa, when Riven sees you in that dress, he's going to be putty in your hands," Layla said causing the room to erupt in a fit of laughing._

The girls loved absolutely stunning in their new ball gown courtesy of Stella, she designed them her to the girls liking. Each design compliment the girls taste and completely, they were just PERFECT.

**The Girls Outfits**

Tecna wore a green purple ombre glitter strapless ball gown. The glitter stretched from under her breast to her waistline. The dress went on from the glitter into a frizzle that steep the floor. She wore a silver pump and silver jewelry on her arms, around her neck. Her make up with complete with silver eye shadow and light purple lipstick. And her hair was in its exchanix length, accessorized with silver jewels, she also wore green sparkly elbow length gloves.

Layla wore a turquoise and white strapless glitter ball gown. That had glitter leading down the waistline but was bordered with a belt. The dress flows into a frizzle from the waist down steeping the floor with glitter drops all over the skirt. She pair her dress with a sparkly silver pumps and jewelry included her engagement ring and her silver tiara. Her hair was up in an elegant ponytail and she wore white fingerless elbow length gloves.

Musa wore a red strapless quince dress has a sweetheart neckline ball gown. Accented with beaded applique dropping to the dropped waistline. The Tulle skirt is sprinkled with applique, puffed out and had a corset back. She paired her dress with silver slipper and jewelry also with her music notes tiara. Her hair was up in an elegant bun, she also wore red fingerless wrist length glove.

Flora wore a rose pink strapless sweetheart neckline ball gown. With a floral overskirt, multi-color tulle full underskirt with glitter on the breast area. She paired her dress with green slivery pumps and silver jewelry and rose pink elbow length gloves. Her hair was down with soft curls and accessorized with rose pink and green jewels.

Bloom wore a blue strapless ball gown with long satin and Tulle. It's lavish with beading accents on boned bodice and draped skirt. The top of the dress is a corset that stop at the waist with a V-shape and the skirt is floor length. She paired her with silver slippers, jewelry and her tiara. Her hair was braided on the right-hand side and lead back in an elegant bun. She wore silver sparkly elbow length gloves.

Stella wore a yellow sweetheart neckline organza beaded sequined floor length lace up ball gown. The top lead to the waist and end with a V-shaped like Bloom's dress but Stella's was covered in sequins and beads. The dress was ruffled from the waist down to the floor. With diamonds scattered around the dress. She wore a very sparkly silver pumps with diamonds on top with diamond necklace, bracelets and her sun and moon tiara. Her long blond hair was curled and held in an elegant up do. She wore sparkly light yellow elbow length gloves with little diamonds.

The girls left Stella's room and made their way onto the entrance of the ballroom, they along with the King and Queen of Solaria were the last to be introduced.

The boys were all ready and waiting for the girls along with all the invited guests and people of Solaria. All the guys wore shiny black tuxedo but unlike usual where they wore their respective color, tonight they were wearing their girlfriends' signature color. Timmy wore a purple shirt with green and purple tie, Nabu wore a turquoise shirt and white tie, Riven wore red shirt with a light red tie. While Helia wore a rose pink shirt with green and pink tie, Sky wore blue shirt with baby blue tie and Brandon wore golden-yellow shirt with light yellow tie. They all looked very handsome in their suits. While waiting for the girls to arrive they were the eye candy of the ball all eyes were on the 6 specialists. They were even approached on multiple occasion by other princesses and young ladies to dance but they all refused saving themselves for their girlfriends.

**Chapter 17 The Ball**

The girls all lined up outside the entrance door as the announcer introduced them as ladies of Princess Stella's court.

"_May I have your attention please," he called to the party guests for attention. "I will be presenting the ladies of Princess Stella's court."_

"_First we have Tecna the fairy of Technology and the guardian of Zenith, she will be escorted by her boyfriend Timmy of Tatiana," the crowd clapped and cheered as Timmy made his way to the end of the stairs to collect her. _

"_Second we have Flora fairy of Nature and guardian of Linphea, she will be escorted by boyfriend Helia also of Linphea." the crowd clapped and cheered as Helia made his way to the end of the stairs to collect her._

"_Third we have Princess Layla fairy of Waves, guardian and heir to the throne of Andros, she will be escorted by her fiancé Nabu, wizard and noble also from Andros. _

"_Next we have Princess Musa fairy of Music, guardian and heir to the throne of Melody, she will be escorted by her boyfriend Riven of Magix," the crowd clapped and cheered as Riven made his way to the end of the stairs to collect her._

"_Last but certainly not least we have Princess Bloom fairy of the dragon flame and guardian fairy of Sparks, she will be escorted by her boyfriend Prince Sky of Eraklyon," the crowd clapped and cheered as Sky made his way to the end of the stairs to collect her._

"_Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls let's welcome our host for tonight the King "Radius and Queen Luna of Solaria," he said and the crowd when while as the King and Queen walked out hand in hand. _

"_Welcome each and everyone here tonight to join us as we celebrated the 19__th__ Birthday of our beautiful daughter," Luna said greeting the guests._

"_Now, without further adduce I give you the birthday girl our daughter, Princess Stella," King Radius said turning to the door. _

Stella walk out looking absolutely breathtaking, Brandon was in such trance his eyes widen and his mouth pop open, he couldn't move from where we was standing it's like he was paralyzed.

"_Princess Stella fairy of the sun, moon and stars, guardian fairy and heir to the Solaria throne will be escorted tonight by Brandon of Eraklyon," King Radius continued as Stella decent the stairs. _

Brandon just stood there and stared with his open until Sky elbow him in his ribcage bringing him back to reality. The crowd clapped and cheered as he made his way to the end of the stairs to collect her. Then the King and Queen decent the following their daughter. The first dance of the night and the one to open the dance floor was the father daughter waltz. King Radius went over to his daughter.

"_Stella Belle, May I have his dance, its tradition for the king and princess to open the dance floor?" he asked._

"_Of course you may, Daddy," Stella took his hands and the two began in the most elegant way._

After the father daughter dance King Radius insist another as the dance floor began to pack with couples all over magical universe. Brandon was dancing with her mother beside, so they both sneaked a few smiles and kissy face whenever they cross path. At the end of this second dance the King switched partners with Brandon. Stella was just noticing that from the moment her parents told her about the arranged marriage they had been inseparable. They were not their usual selves bickering and fighting whenever they are around each other, but instead they look happy together now than they ever were in the past 7 to 8 years.

Everyone was having the time of their lives here at the Solaria palace, the food was great and so was the music and the whole experience. Stella and Brandon were the only two of the gang that was still on the dance floor halfway through the party. Everyone sat around the table reserved for the princess and her court walking the two dance the night around. Their moves were so graceful and romantic one couldn't help but stared as the two kept their eyes lock on each other and they moved as one. It's like they were a mirror image of the other, even the King and Queen couldn't look away. Stella and Brandon were like one, they were made for each other, and they need each other to survive.

"_Doesn't Stella and Brandon look great out there?" Bloom asked her friends._

"_Yea, look at the way they move it's like they are one person, its so romantic," Flora replied. _

"_I know and they haven't left the dance floor since they switched partners at the beginning of the ball," Musa added._

"_Muse, they're making every second count in a few her parents is going to announce her future husband, a complete strangers and they may never see each other again," Riven told his girlfriend putting her up on her feet._

"_Come on, Babe, let's dance," he added._

"_Wow, Riven since when do you like dancing?" Musa asked her boyfriend._

"_Well, Muse, I've decided to change for the better for you and since you love dancing and we're at a ball, when in Rome," he said kissing her cheek before they began dancing. _

"_Have I told you guys that I'm loving the new Riven?" Sky asked hugged Bloom's waist._

"_I know what you mean Sky, he's just so positive and full of warmth and happiness now," Nabu replied._

"_Yes, I've been waiting for 4 years for this, it took him long enough but he's finally found his happiness. I'm for one is quite proud of him, he deserves to be happy," Timmy said kissing Tecna. _

"_Guys, how about we sneak in one last dance before the big announcement?" Layla asked. They all nodded yes and made their way to the dance floor next to their friends._

**Chapter 18 The Big Announcement **

The Winx and Specialists were dancing until the sound of trumpets sounded over the music and it came to stop as the King and Queen made their way to the balcony overshadowing the ballroom.

"_People of Solaria, visitors, friends, May I have your attention please?" King Radius called the group to order. _

"_As you may all know Stella will be graduation from Alfea College next year and will be descending the throne as crown princess," Queen Luna explained._

"_And, it's tradition for the parents to choose a husband for the princess so they my rule the kingdom together as King and Queen," Radius continued. _

"_Well, Radius and I have chosen the perfect husband for your princess, someone that I'm sure will take great care of the kingdom and bright it to new lights along with Stella," Luna added. _

"_We chose this guy over 4 months ago and let me say on his behave that he is noble, kind, honest, caring and selfless, he would make a great king. Stella honey would you join your mother and I up here please," the King said._

Stella gave Brandon one last kiss before making her way through the parted crowd, up the stairs to her parents side. She gave them both a hug and kiss before facing her guests.

"Without farther adduce, please allow me to introduced you to the future king of Solaria," Luna started but was interrupted by the look on Stella's face. She whispered in her daughter's ear _'Sweetie a princess never shows her true emotion, now smile like today is the best day of your life,' _she demanded and Stella did as she was told.

At the floor of the crowd below stood Brandon and the rest of her friends looking like someone had die. They were all sad to see this amazing love story between their friends die.

"_As Luna was saying the future king of Solaria is Brandon of Eraklyon," Radius continued for the Queen. _

_Stella, Brandon and the rest of their friends were in complete shock as a row of applauses filled the room from the other guests. The Winx and Specialists just there with all 12 mouths wide open and pale faces._

"_Brandon of Eraklyon, don't you want to come greet your future wife?" Queen Luna asked._

"_Stella Bella are you alright, Stella, Stella?" King Radius asked waving in hands in front of his daughters face. _

"_Did they just say Brandon of Eraklyon as in Brandon of Eraklyon, Prince Sky's squire and Stella's boyfriend?" Musa asked coming back to reality._

"_That's what I heard, was that what everyone heard because maybe just maybe I'm going insane," Bloom said still in shocked._

"_Yep, I heard Brandon of Eraklyon too," the group replied. Then started cheering when it finally came to their realization that their friends could stay together._

"_Brandon go on up there your future awaits," Sky and Nabu said waking him out of his shocked state. _

Brandon quickly descended the stairs two steps at a time as he made his way to the love of his life. When he got their Stella was still in her shock state but he just grabbed her and kissed her like his life depended on it. The kiss awoke the blond princess she kissed him back within seconds of feeling his lips.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the future king and queen of Solaria, Princess Stella and Brandon of Eraklyon," Radius present the kissing couple._

"_Radius and I have decided to let Brandon proposed whenever he's ready and the time is right, so for now let's get back to the party," Luna said to the guests who continued to cheer._

With that being said the music was back on and everyone began to dance in celebration of the future king and queen of Solaria. The Winx and Specialists made their way to the balcony to congratulate their friends.

"_Oh My God, Stella, I can't believe this," Bloom squealed as she came to the top step. Stella and Brandon finally broke their kiss to talk to their friends._

"_I know, I can't believe it either, someone pinch me I think I'm dreaming," Stella replied._

"_Owww" she rubbed her left hand in pain as Musa pinched her._

"_Musa," Bloom scolded her friend._

"_What? She asked for it and so I gave it to her," Musa defend herself._

"_No, Cupcake, I don't think you're dreaming is all real and we can be together forever as we plan. Today is the happiness day of my life," Brandon finally spoke._

"_I know exactly how you feel Schnookums," Stella replied. _

They went back down to the dance floor with their friends on their heels as everyone congratulate them. They began to dance again with their friends laughing and joking the entire night until the ball end. The last guests to leave the ball were the Winx and the Specialists parents, after staying their goodbyes, the gang went to their rooms to change. They changed out of their ball outfits and into their after party outfits, met in the hallway and went the secret garden. When they got there they were all surprise with what they saw.

**Chapter 19 After Party**

Everyone was in the mood to celebrate Stella's and Brandon's love when they got to the secret garden it was decorated with elements and specials features that make each Winx and Specialist feel at home. Flowers from Linphea, Music from Melody, Technologies from Zenith and Tatiana, mermaid ice sculptures from Andros and decorations from Sparks and Eraklyon. The tables were filled with snacks and food from the kingdoms, the garden was set up with six different lodges feeling and vibes represent each couples. Each sections was very cozy and warm and they all made circle around a warm fire, it was very romantic. Stella and Brandon setting was bright with gold, yellow, orange and green colors with stars cushions, the two signature colors. Bloom and Sky had all shade of blues with pink hearts, Musa and Riven setting was warm with a rock star feeling it was all red and purple with music note cushions. Tecna and Riven setting was purple, green and orange with loads of technology and gadgets cushion on the sofa, Layla and Nabu was turquoise, white and dark purple and had a casual feeling like their personalities and was decorated with various sports balls cushions. Lastly, Flora and Helia setting was various shades of pink and light orange it was very warm and cozy. Stella ensure her maids decorate their setting with loads of flowers and art supplies.

"_Oh My God, Stella, this is amazing and we all get our own space," Bloom said excited._

"_Yes, I thought after we finish with our after party we could all have our own private parties and just hang out with our boyfriends," Stella explained._

"_I have to say that Solaria is officially my favorite place in the world," Riven smiled._

"_Can't argued with you there Riven and I had to show you guys a great time this weekend so I had the maids work on this today," Stella laughed. _

"_You mean to tell me that the maids did all of this today with preparing for the ball as well?" Flora asked surprised._

"_Yes, only the best for my friends," Stella replied. _

"_I'm so glad we're friends," Layla joked causing everyone to laugh._

"_I just glad I have the greatest friends in the world who care about me enough to stand up to my parents for me," Stella said going in for a group hug. "I love you guys."_

"_We love you too Stel," they replied. _

"_Now let's get this party started," Musa shouted and use her music to start the music system. _

They dance, ate and tell stories around the fire until around midnight then they all retired to their personal space. Brandon and Stella watch movies, Bloom and Sky talked a little before watching romance movies, Musa and Riven listen and critique music all night. Tecna and Timmy designed new hardware and update for the schools and ships, Layla and Nabu watch any and every game on that night and Flora tend to her plants as Helia sketch her. The twelve of them felt asleep in the garden tired from all the dancing and junk food.

**Chapter 20 Morning After**

They were woken the next morning by the chirping of birds and the sound of water running in the fountains. They all made their way back in the circle in front of the fire and reminisce of the night before.

"_Last night was so much fun I hadn't had that much fun in my life," Timmy broke the silent._

"_Me either, I've also ever dance that much in my dance," Tecna added._

"_Thanks for a great time Stella, your kingdom surely knows how to throw a party," Nabu thanked the blond fairy. _

"_I'm glad you guys enjoyed yourself that all I ever wanted," Stella replied._

"_What, I don't understand is why your parents put us though all that drama if they were going to let us get married in the end?" Brandon asked._

"_I don't know but remind me to ask them when we go in for breakfast," replied Stella._

"_I'm just glad that you two can be together because you were made for each other," Helia said hugging Flora's waist._

"_You and me both Helia, you and me both," Stella said._

"_So, all that planning and sneaking around wasn't necessary?" Riven asked annoyed by happy with the outside. _

"_I wouldn't say it wasn't necessary Riv, it really helped you to open up to us and let us know that you love and care for us as much as we do for you," Musa replied kissing his cheek. _

"_I love you Muse," Riven said kissing her lips._

"_I love you too Riv," Musa replied when they broke apart._

"_Riven, have I told you that I love the new you?" Sky joked. _

"_Shut Up, pretty boy," Riven replied._

"_Yep, same old Riven we all grew to love," Nabu joked and the group burst into a fit of laughter. _

"_So, Brandon how does it feels knowing that you'll be the king of all of this someday?" Layla asked._

"_To be honest I'm kind of nerve. I've never been nothing but a peasant and a simple squire and the thought of ruling the strongest and wealthiest kingdom one day really scares me," Brandon replied. _

"_Don't worry Schnookums, I'll be there right by your side to help you along the way plus I'm sure my dad will also be there to help, too," Stella tries to comfort her future husband._

"_Thanks Cupcake, with you by my side I'm sure I can accomplish just about anything," Brandon said putting her in for a soulful kiss. _

"_How about we all go inside and wash up for breakfast, I'm sure my parents will be waiting," she said after they break._

With that being said each couple walked hand in hand back to the palace to wash up for the celebration breakfast for the future king and queen of Solaria.


End file.
